


More than words can say

by archer_and_lionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and mini-fics I've written on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When dishes start falling from the sky

* * *

Anders Johnson is currently standing in front of a huge modern glass building and has no idea why exactly he listened to a piece of paper sticking on his car.

The note stuck on his car window this morning and he was about to throw it away, thinking that it contained the number of the annoying old lady who kept watching him the past days, but a sudden feeling of doing something he might regret held him back and he kept the folded note.

With a frown Anders looks at the piece of paper in his hands again and reads the headline.

  _Jupiter Grand Hotel invites to new opening of the Fjord Café and bar._

The flyer is not the reason he is here though, it’s the scribbled note at the end of the page that got him curious. 

_Be there and you’ll find what you seek_

The sentence could mean anything. New clients, a pot of money, a place full of models… a way to keep Mike away from him, something like an anti-Mike spray. A tiny smirk tugs at his lips and he starts to move forwards to the entry when a sudden shout of warning from above lets him stop and look up the glass façade.

With wide eyes he sees several something’s, that look suspiciously like dishes, falling fast in his direction.

“WATCH OUT!”

He glimpses a hand covered in a green fingerless glove before it grabs his arm and yanks him sideward’s, his back colliding with his rescuers chest. The second hand shoots out to his waist to steady him while the dishes explode in white’s and red’s on the ground in front of them.

The blond is stunned in the following silence. Without complain he lets the stranger pull him against his muscular chest- not that it’s relevant that it’s nicely muscled, just an observation- and sags slightly in the strong hold.

“You alright mate?” A voice with an Irish- _fucking sexy_ _Irish_ \- accent asks him concerned. “Yeah.” Anders breathes out with a lump in his throat and turns his head away from the mess on the ground and towards the man’s face.

He is greeted with a young face, framed with a mop of dark curls and his fingers itch to run through them and mess them even more up, and deep chocolate brown eyes which seem so old and young at once.

The handsome man gives him a shy smile when Anders stares a little too long at the brunet and slowly moves his hand away from Anders’ arm but leaves his other hand loosely on the blonds’ waist, as if he doesn’t want to let go just yet.

Anders is about to open his mouth to ask the handsome stranger for his name when a woman in a too tight dress rushes to them and asking in a shrill voice if they’re okay and apologizing for the unfortunate accident repeatedly and offering free drinks, dinner, a room, expensive gifts in a rush and she would have gone on and on if the blond hadn’t shut her up politely with Bragi. Her obtrusive voice was getting on his nerves and hot Irish guy seemed to think that too, when the tension in his jaw- and he wondered how the stubble would feel on his skin for a moment- was anything to go by and the grateful look he gave him when she finally shut up.

“Me and…”

“Mitchell” answers the brunet slowly, unsure what Anders could want from him “…Mitchell,” Anders nods with a grateful smile at the brunet “will gladly accept your offer for free drinks and cake after nearly getting hit with your tableware.”

The woman nods fast, and with a pleased smile to have avoided a lawsuit vanishes with the promise to arrange a table for them inside the hotel.

“So…” Mitchell starts when she is out of earshot and tilts his head to one side like a curious puppy. “Do I get to know the name of the man who just invited me for free drinks?”

Anders offers his hand to the taller man with his best smile “Anders Johnson.” He introduces himself and when Mitchell takes his hand with a smile he feels as if his heart just gave an extra beat at the short touch of skin “John Mitchell, nice to meet you, Anders.”

.o0o.

Unbeknown to Anders Johnson and John Mitchell, a figure watches through a window (the one besides the window where the dishes came flying out) the meeting of the two people and how their threads of life are connecting with each other, bonding them for life. The person smiles and shuts content his notebook. With a last glance at the two walking into the building, he moves to the next door and when he passes the threshold, he vanishes into thin air.


	2. Valentine's Day

* * *

Huffing, Anders sidesteps yet another snogging couple on the street on his way home. Really, what is it with all those people on this blasted day? When he wants to see people making out he just goes home and watches porn.

Every year it’s the same shit. People are kissing all the time and are lovey-dovey and Anders just wants to puke; it’s as if everyone suddenly knows no boundaries of being decent in public places. He feels like he’s walking in a haze of rainbows and unicorns, and normally he avoids this day like the plague, stays inside his apartment and calls one of his _acquaintances_ to get the day over in the best possible way. With lots of sex and booze.

However, this time it’s different, Mitchell asked him to go out and buy some nice flowers for this cursed day. Don’t get it wrong, those flowers weren’t for his boyfriend, no, they were for Dawn.

Mitchell doesn’t hate Day-X like he does but he doesn’t participate in it like all those love-struck people either and Anders is really thankful for this small mercy but Mitchell insisted to gift Dawn something nice as she’s putting up with Anders antics all day.

Naturally the god whined that he didn’t want to leave the bed today but Mitchell shooed him out with a smirk and wanted him to go into that madness and _buy flowers_.

He hopes for Mitchell’s sake that when he walks through the door that the vampire will be naked and ready for him, though he must still be quite lose from the sex in the kitchen and their bed…and the shower, oh he wouldn’t forget about the shower. It’s always a view when water runs down Mitchell’s slim frame and single drops of water catching on his dark lashes; the skillful tongue sucking on his dick only adding to this sinful picture.

Anders groans relieved when his apartment comes in view, his growing erection starting to get uncomfortable and his neighbors don’t need to see him with a boner.

He walks fast to the door, fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door.

“Dracula? I’m back, prepare to pay for making me go out there!” he shouts and sheds out of his shoes and jacket while walking to the bedroom. A moan causing him to walk faster.

The sight that greets him lets him take a sharp breath.

Mitchell lies panting on the silken sheets, his legs spread open, showing the golden cock-ring Anders got him not long ago on his flushed erection. But that’s not the primary thing that lets Anders getting rock hard in seconds; it’s the sight of Mitchell working the vibrator slowly in and out, drawing deep moans out of him. “Fuck!” the blond swears and staggers in the room, right to Mitchell and catching the vampires’ wrist, stopping the vibrator from leaving Mitchell’s flushed body. “Anders” Mitchell whines and shudders, the toy pressing against his prostate, over stimulating it, but the cock-ring keeps him from his release. “Anders, please” the brunet keens and Anders turns with a flick of his wrist the toy away from the sensitive spot.

“So naughty, Mitchell. Do you want my cock? Want me to fill you up again?”

“Please”

Chuckling Anders leans down and licks over Mitchell’s swollen cock, halting to suck at the tip and licking the precum away.

“I think I’ll unwrap my gift now.” He smirks and reaches for the golden ring.


	3. Blood and Panic

* * *

Anders is just talking on the phone with his younger brother when he hears jingling of keys on the door. He waits for Mitchell to come into the kitchen but the only thing that happens is the sound of a closing door.

Curious why Mitchell takes his time he peeks around the corner but there is no brunet standing with a big grin, there is only a trace of blood on the handle and the floor, leading to the bathroom.

Wide eyed Anders stares at the big blood drops, not listening to his brothers’ voice anymore, his own heartbeat drowning every other sound.

A curse lets his head snap in the direction of the bathroom and without a second thought he hangs up on his brother and storms to the now whimpering voice.

“Mitchell!” he skids into the bath and all color drains from his face at the sight. Everywhere is blood and the sharp smell of it makes him nauseous.

Bile rises in his throat when he sees blood pouring from the gaping wound on Mitchell’s throat but he forces himself not to retch.

“What happened” the blond shrieks and grabs one of the towels, pushing Mitchell’s hand with an already soaked towel out of the way and presses hard on the wound.

Groaning in pain, the brunet leans against the bathtub and takes a shaky breath.

“Thief…” he croaks over his dry lips “had a gun…”

“H-Hey! Open your eyes…Dammit look at me!” he commands with all his power and thankfully Mitchell listens for once to Bragi.

Tired brown eyes are looking at him, the blood loss clearly visible in the pale face and the unfocused eyes.

The red liquid is smeared over Mitchell’s face and drenched his jacket… and more blood is oozing through the towel. Anders knows he needs blood to heal… and fast.

He knows that the vampire will need more blood than he can offer and maybe he will have trouble to stop Mitchell but he needs to help him. He can’t lose him.

“John? John you have to drink. Come on, it will help you.” He holds his arm in front of Mitchell’s mouth but the vampire whines low in his throat and turns his head away.

“Don’t be such a prick! You have to drink!” he growls and presses his arm again against the closed mouth.

“Please…please take it John…please.” He begs desperate, tears starting to swell in his eyes when Mitchell refuses his offer of help again.

“Fine, then on the hard way.”

Anders reaches up to grab his razor from the sink and slides the blade in a swift motion over the skin below the crook of his left arm and return his hand fast to press on the wound. The cut is shallow but it’s enough to let Mitchell’s eyes turn black.

“Now drink!”Anders commands and this time the vampire sinks his fangs into the soft skin.

.o0o.

Fingers run through the vampire’s dark locks, a bit of dried blood still on the tips of them. It was a rough night for both of them but now they are fine as one can be who got shot and lost a lot of blood and the other donate a good amount of it.

In retrospect Anders has to think that Mitchell probably wouldn’t have died of the wound but the craving after blood would have driven him insane.

Anders looks at the sleeping vampire on his chest, after Mitchell stopped on his own to drink-which surprised Anders a bit- he helped Mitchell out of the bloodied clothes and wash most of the blood away. Then both stumbled to the bed and let exhaustion claim them.

Tomorrow he will ask Ty for help and try to persuade his vampire that he needs more blood and with the amount of _his_ blood in Mitchell’s system, should the brunet refuse; Bragi won’t have too much trouble to help doing the right thing.


	4. The first time he said 'I love you'

* * *

When Mitchell said his first “I love you” to Anders, he didn’t mean it in the way of how lovers whisper it to each other while caressing the skin of their most valuable treasure.

It happened in the heat of the moment at a drinking game while they were watching a lame comedy movie. Anders made some rude comments during the movie but at one particularly   snidely remark Mitchell cracked up and blurted the typical “God, I love you” out. Mitchell didn’t think anything by it, forgetting it almost instantly that he even said it but Anders didn’t. The words were stuck in his head for the rest of the night and his remarks were only made half-heartedly but Mitchell was too drunk to notice. Anders had to think about it all day, he knew that Mitchell didn’t mean the words but he wondered how they would sound when the vampire would say them with all of his heart, how the words would feel on his skin. The blond discovered himself not long ago that he loves the Irishman like no one before but was too afraid of being rejected to tell the brunet of his feelings. But Mitchell was not as inattentive as Anders assumed. He noticed Anders’ slightly sluggish behavior at work and the even more sharp comments towards his brothers and confronted the reincarnated god about it after two days. Mitchell waited until Anders settled on the couch before he straddled his hips and asked him if something would trouble him. At first Anders denied anything, claimed that Mitchell was seeing things but with well placed kisses and nimble fingers, Mitchell coaxed out what was troubling the blond the past days. Mitchell was surprised when Anders asked with a quiet voice if he would say the words one day again and mean them. Naturally, Mitchell was confused and didn’t know what words Anders wanted to hear but then it dawned on him and he looked deeper in the sky blue eyes. “Of course” he whispered with a smile and leaned forwards, capturing the blonds’ lips in a soft kiss “I love you, Anders Johnson.” Anders blinked, he could feel the tingle of the words on his lips, how they were spreading through him, pleasing not only him but the ancient soul too, and this time he knew that the vampire spoke true. He smiled brightly up at Mitchell and replied a shy, barely audible “I love you, too” and Mitchell kissed him again, thinking, that it despite being not said like in one of those sappy movies or in a romantic situation, it was the best first ‘I love you’ he ever heard and he guessed Anders was thinking the same, even if he technically said it for the second time.


	5. Annoying little brother

* * *

„How is it to have a vampire as a boyfriend? “ Axl asks one day in his still childish curiosity. That they, meaning the Johnson brothers, are currently having a ‘Thing’,that’s for once not about Anders or Axl but about Olaf, doesn’t seem to matter to the youngest Johnson at all. “I don’t know Axl, how is it to live with your freaky friend?” Anders retorts and tries to concentrate on the golf ball, he has to hit it right and he’ll be ahead of Ty and be the second, as being first is only wishful thinking with Mike in the game. “Isn’t it weird to live with a dead person?” Anders doesn’t hit the ball right at Axl’s sudden question and he misses the hole by a fraction. “Fuck!” the blond curses and he hears Ty and Mike snicker. With a growl he stalks over to the golf ball and positions himself anew. “Or to kiss one, I’d never kiss someone dead; it’d be like to kiss a zombie.” Annoyed at he repeated interruption Anders straightens his back and glares at his brother, “Mitchell’s no zombie, nor is he dead. He has a pulse if a slow one and if you’d knew what a great kisser Mitchell is, you’d be hanging on his lips all day. But as he’s mine and I don’t like to share you have to search your own vampire if it’s this interesting to you and now shut up, I have to get this baby home in one shot.” Anders strikes out and- “But his skin is always so cold…“ and misses the hole again. “AXL!”


	6. Surprise

* * *

Annoyed, and with more force than necessary Mitchell shoves the towels in the metal shelf. He’s already cranky from the lack of sleep but an hour ago his bitchy superior told him he has to work longer and destroyed his nice plans of a relaxing evening with his boyfriend without even a hint of mercy, and now he’s pissed.

He already worked on the last days longer than he would have liked and he really would appreciate it if he could go _on time_ for once.

With a growl he shoves the last towel in the shelf and turns, only to almost run in a familiar blond man.

“Anders? What are you doing here?” Mitchell asks puzzled and takes a small step back. Anders is absolutely no fan of hospitals, he wouldn’t even enter one if he was carrying his head under his arms and that he’s here is a strange thing to see.

“You see, Dawn said I should do something nice for you -despite me telling her that I’m giving you treats every night and day- and suggested I should visit you for once at work. And as you worked so much in the last days and are always so cranky at home I thought ‘okay why not?’  and went andboughtflowersforyou.” Anders shoots the words out with an uneasy grin and holds up his hand.

Blinking, Mitchell looks at the dark, red roses Anders holds in front of his face.

“Uhm…” Mitchell stares for a moment at the soft looking petals and then back over the flowers to Anders. He has no idea what to say, he never _received_ flowers, only ever gifted them to women he liked.

“I know a new sex toy would have been much better but Dawn wouldn’t let me buy one.” Anders curls his lips in a pout and shakes the flowers a bit. “I can dispose them and buy you something else?” he adds unsure at Mitchell’s lack of reaction, thinking that Mitchell doesn’t like them.

“No. No, you don’t need to…they’re beautiful, it’s just… I never got any flowers-besides at my funeral I believe but that’s beside the point- I mean…why not chocolate or something like that?” the brunet asks confused and tries to read Anders slowly rising grin.

“Because, how else can I express what you mean to me if not with red roses? …And yeah, it is cheesy and I think I’ll puke rainbows soon… but will you take them now or not?”

Dumbstruck at Anders words Mitchell takes the flowers, careful not to touch one of the thorns and feels heat rising in his cheeks.

“That makes you blush? Maybe I should surprise you more often with flowers?!”

“Shut up!” Mitchell mutters with a smile and inhales the sweet smell of the roses, his day got just significantly better.


	7. Time for a break

* * *

“You know, if you frown any longer I think your face is going to stay like this.” Mitchell says in a quiet tone, looking over the edge of his book and at his working boyfriend.

The brunet waits a few seconds for Anders to answer but the only thing the blond does is deepening his frown and glaring at the notebook in his lap. Mitchell peeks over the book again, not sure if Anders didn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him, with Anders it could be both.

Making the decision to get Anders attention, Mitchell slowly straightens his right leg, pushing it over the sofa until his toes hit a firm thigh.

Testing, he pokes the thigh two times but he still gets no reaction from his boyfriend, ignoring is it then.

Mitchell sniffs and closes his book, but not before he makes sure to have the bookmark in place, and puts it on the small table beside the sofa.

He pulls his legs back and shifts forward, crawling slowly towards the working blond and kneels right beside him; and with a swift move he takes the notebook and places it on the table.

“What the fuck? Mitchell!” Anders hisses and makes to grab his notebook but the vampire is faster and slings his arms around the blonds’ torso. “Let me go!”

“No. You need a break. You’re working for hours now and your permanent frown is not really sexy.”

“Mitchell…” the tone is low and threateningly but Mitchell ignores it and snuggles closer.

“Just five minutes, ok?” the brunet vampire looks at Anders with big, pleading brown eyes and he can see the blond crumble under his stare.

“…Fine, five minutes, not more.” Anders relents with a small glare and leans back, pulling his arms around the vampire.

“No, not like this.” Mitchell pulls back and manhandles Anders until he can lie between the reincarnated god’s legs with his head resting on Anders’ chest. Instantly Anders slings his arms around the slim man, ignoring the fact that he was slightly annoyed with his boyfriend for keeping him from work not moments ago. It’s not that he wants to work; it’s more that he _has_ to. Those clients are kind of important and Dawn would seriously kill him if he doesn’t get the shit done.

Anders makes himself comfortable on the cushions under his head and closes his eyes. _Just for a moment_ he thinks and enjoys the silence of the apartment and the feeling of the body draped over him.

Mitchell is the only one to notice how Anders’ breathe evens out, and with a smile he closes his eyes too, listening to Anders steady heartbeat.


	8. Speed Dating

* * *

“-and I love to go hiking. Do you like to go hiking? No? Well you have to try it- Oh, what a shame, you’re a really good listener. Maybe we can talk more later!“ The woman with the cherry- red lipstick waves before walking to the next table to annoy the next waiting man with her endless talking.  

Sighing in relieve, Anders takes a sip from his wine; without alcohol he would go nuts with all these woman talking his ear off. Just how could he have been so stupid and made a bet with Ty?

“Hey, I’m Eve.” Introduces the girl herself and Anders gives her a forced smile and introduces himself. After that the girl starts to swirl her hair on her finger and talking about her dog. And Anders wants to hit his head against the table, but instead he takes a small sip of wine, and then another and another, until the glass is empty.

Anders sighs and his opposite gives him a short funny look but the blond ignores it and she is about to continue rambling about things he doesn’t want to know _but thank god_ the bell is ringing.

He doesn’t know how he will survive this evening with six more women to come; especially if they talk this much nonsense. Anders curses his brother under his breath again, looking forlorn at his empty glass when the next lady walks towards him. But then his empty glass is suddenly replaced with what he assumes is a shot tequila and he looks up to see the brunet waiter grinning down at him.

“You looked like you need it.” An Irish accented voice explains and Anders has barely time to look at the handsome waiter before the next woman demands his attention.

But the blonds’ gaze wanders to the tall brunet repeatedly. Several times he catches the waiter looking at him from the corner of his eyes and two times- okay make that four- they catch each other staring and grin at each other.

When the far too long five minutes are finally over the brunet comes over and takes a seat, much to the indignation of the following redhead. But Anders doesn’t care, he just gives the brunet a sly grin and places his folded arms on the table.

“I guess you just made yourself an enemy… no more than one.” He adds after a short look around.

The young man chuckles, tucking a stray curl behind his ear and Anders follows the movement with his eyes before looking back in the twinkling, brown eyes.

“Seems so.” He grins but Anders can see that he doesn’t care about it, “I’m John Mitchell by the way and I guess I’m your next date.”


	9. The God of Words

* * *

Being the god of words can have its downsides.

Don’t get him wrong, since he turned twenty-one and he became the mortal vessel of the god of poetry his life got so much more interesting and easier in certain ways that he doesn’t want to be a (normal) human again.

But sadly every coin has two sides.

He likes to use Bragi’s powers there’s no denying it but sometimes he just wishes that Bragi would leave him alone. He is glad when the god helps him with ideas for his company and helps him putting them on paper with the right words and occasionally drawings; but sometimes it’s just too much, too fast. Bragi likes to flood his mind with images, with words, and Anders can’t hear his own thoughts anymore, leaving him most times with a headache and he’s unable to do anything in the end.

A lie rolls easily from his tongue, undetected and always successful. A lie told to him lets his skin crawl, the spoken words sounding tainted and false. Most times he brushes it off, smiling through the false words and goes with it, but sometimes the words are that stunted and black- not like the green shimmering words of hope or the red and golden shimmering words of love and fondness- and both, he and Bragi bristle at the feeling that he won’t let them get away with it.

He heard many lies already, spoken out of love intending to protect, out of slight, of hate and rage.

And then there’s the lie that hurts him the most, coming from the one person he thinks he cares most for.

Mitchell tells it to him every time he has to leave again, leaving to fight for justice and humanity in another country.

He whispers the words in his ear; the words fragile like glass but neither tainted like a lie nor vibrant like honest spoken words. They are something in between, easily slipping in one direction.

_“I promise to come back to you, my love.”_

It’s a sentence spoken out of honesty but accompanied with the dark mist of falseness.

It’s a promise.

It’s lie and truth intertwined, dependent on destiny.

A promise is something Bragi doesn’t like listening to, he doesn’t like not to be able to say if it’s the truth or a lie, it makes him no better than a mortal. And because of Bragi’s not knowing, Anders doesn’t know either if Mitchell will come back or not.

To be the god of poetry has its benefits… but what use has it, to be the god of words when he can’t even tell if it’s truth or lie when it matters to him the most?

Sometimes the wish of being human, to be like Mitchell and not having to put up with all the god stuff echoes in his mind, but every time the thought comes up, a wave of inspiration sweeps the thought away.


	10. While your lips are still red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is part of the AU from my last chapter -The God of Words- where Mitchell is human and a soldier :)

* * *

The life of John Mitchell was as perfect as it could be for a man in his late twenties.

He lives in a beautiful apartment in Auckland-New Zealand, together with his amazing boyfriend Anders and the fish he brought along and they both earn enough to not to have to worry about bills.

And that he’s going to get honorably discharged in a weeks’ time is a great plus; the reason a shot in the thigh, a very painful experience and Anders was beside himself with worry for the brunet.

The short late night calls of longing for the other ending with the promises to stay safe and return to Anders and the short months of holiday he has as a soldier to go back to his love will finally end. He will stay with his blond Kiwi and never leave him again, never having to see blue eyes shimmer with unshed tears when he has to leave.

But life had something else planned for him.

Two days before he could go home, he went out with his comrades, celebrating his last hours as a soldier and the farewell of his close friends.

They have a lot of fun, drinking beer and shots with no end, their bodies moving to the loud beats of the music and voices shouting over the booming bass and there was happy laughter all around him.  And then…

He wakes with a start. Cool earth and small stones pressing in his back with the night sky bright over him.

He doesn’t know what woke him but seeing the night sky above couldn’t be a good thing. Training kicks in and he listens to the silence of the night, wondering where his friends and comrades are but hears nothing. There’s only silence.

His throat burns and he lifts his hand to try and find out why it hurts so much, but when his fingers come back coated in sticky, cold blood and he jolts up.

The lack of a furiously pounding heart goes unnoticed for the moment because he catches movement in the corner of his hazel eye.

With the precision of a longtime warrior he snatches the knife he always carries in his boot and springs on his feet, holding it protectively in front of him.

The silhouette of a man draws closer and only now he notes the trees surrounding him and an old cottage behind the man. He curses under his breath for his carelessness. He promised Anders to stay safe and now he crouches bleeding in what seems to be a forest in front of a man in police uniform standing a few feet away from him.

“Good morning, John. My name is Herrick and we’ll have a long day ahead of us.”


	11. Blood Lust

* * *

Anders always hated hospitals; he hates the smell, he hates the doctors and their penchant for torturing patients with syringes and he absolutely can’t stand to be around sick people.

It was always an obstacle for him to visit his boyfriend at work- his visits were rare, but he did made every visit worth for both of them- but now it just feels like plain torture.

Anders jaw starts to ache from how tightly his teeth are clenched, trying to keep his sharp fangs at bay and not sinking them into the first available neck- and there are plenty here; potential prey lying unsuspecting in their beds and nurses and doctors falling easily to his natural charm.

He wonders how Mitchell can do this every day, how he did this for years without letting his control slip for a second and vamp out. The smell of blood is so strong, ever present, and Anders _craves_ for the red liquid. He wants to give in to his desire and drink every drop of blood out of the humans until he can’t drink anymore.

But Anders forces his legs to move on.

He promised Mitchell not to hunt or drink blood alone while he’s still ‘young’. And the former god intends to keep his promise, even if he needs all of his willpower to do so.

Holding his breath, Anders moves quickly through the corridors in search for his Irishman, ignoring the flirty glances from some nurses.

Impatiently Anders looks around, a low growl rumbling in his chest and his eyes darken for a moment but he quickly blinks it away- no need to give some old ladies a heart attack. But his self-control is running low with the heavy smell of blood in the air- he can’t hold his breath all the time, it’s an unpleasant feeling not to breath- and if he doesn’t find Mitchell in the next minutes he can’t guarantee not to take a bite.

A familiar figure in blue scrubs suddenly appears out of one of the many patients’ room, smiling at something Anders can’t see.

“Oy!”

Mitchell turns at the call, a look of surprise on his youthful face when he spots his lover walking towards him.

“Anders! What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? This is practically the worst place for you to be!” Mitchell hisses and grabs the blonds’ hand, pulling him into a thankfully empty restroom, locking the door behind them.

“Yeah, I noticed. And I’m impressed over your self control. It’s really hard not to spring at the next person and suck them dry.” Anders steps closer to his boyfriend, breathing in the brunet’s shampoo and the antiseptic smell that clings to Mitchell’s clothing, but the rich scent of Mitchell’s sweet blood is what draws Anders closer. His lips move over Mitchell’s pale throat, blue eyes turning black and his fangs are getting longer until they graze over the soft skin.

“Anders! We can’t do this here!” Mitchell protests but allows the younger vampire to pin him against the door.

“Just a small bite. I think I earned it after the torture of having to smell the food but wasn’t allowed to snack.” Anders says and moves his body against Mitchell’s, knowing how to play his cards.

The brunet grunts, his breathing getting heavier and he feels his resolve crumble.

“Fine, but be quick!” the Irishman relents and moans when the sharp teeth are piercing his skin, his hands moving into Anders’ golden hair and combing through it while the blond drinks.

Mitchell closes his black eyes as bolts of pleasure are shooting through him, tilting his head further to give the blond better access.

 Anders could lose himself in the delicious flavor of his boyfriends’ blood but a voice reminds him that he isn’t here for the heady liquid. He swallows a last time before retracting his fangs and licking the wound clean, sealing it with his salvia.

“You know” Anders starts, pressing a kiss on Mitchell’s lips, letting him taste his own blood “I’m actually not here for your blood.”

“No? Could have fooled me.” Mitchell chuckles amused and slings his arms around the shorter man.

“Hmm, I’m here because I thought we could go on a little vacation… enjoy our now matching stamina without being interrupted… and you wanted to see more of New Zealand, didn’t you?” Anders grins, black pools slowly fading back to blue with a golden hue barely visible behind the iris.

“I do, but that’s no reason to risk a massacre in the hospital.” Mitchell answers crossly, scowling at the blond.

“Mitchell? Mitchell are you in there?” a muffled female voice asks through the closed door.

“We talk later about this.” The brunet promises and kisses Anders roughly before pushing the blond back and opening the door to reveal their disheveled forms to the blushing nurse.


	12. Little Mitchy

* * *

“Mitchell?” Anders calls worriedly over the back of the couch when Mitchell doesn’t return after five minutes of vanishing into their bedroom to grab one of his many sweaters he brought with him from Bristol.

“Just give me a sec,” a young voice shouts back, and there’s something in Mitchell’s voice, a strange note that makes Anders place his glass onto the coffee table and frown suspiciously  into the direction of their shared bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Anders frown deepens when he hears the rushed words. It reminds him uncomfortably of yesterday’s incident where Mitchell inhaled some strange greenish powder and put off all of Anders’ concerns with a wave of his hand until it was too late and he literally shrank before the blond’s eyes to child size.

Thankfully Olaf was helpful just this once and could reassure them that the magic will dissolve itself in a few days, but until then there’ll be a tiny, very adorable version of his vampire running around his home.

“Mitchell?” Anders calls again when he hears a silent curse following a soft thumping sound; and this time Anders doesn’t wait for the vampire’s answer and steps around the couch, moving past the shelf with Mitchell’s many mystery novels and receipt books, and down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“I swear if you stuck your nose in that chest again and managed to shrink into a toddler I’m going to kick you out, cute face or not!”

Anders pushes the door open and takes a careful look around the room, trying to ignore the organized mess on Mitchell’s bedside as best as he can, until his eyes finally settle on the small vampire standing in front of the wardrobe.

“Care to explain why half of my clothes are lying on the floor?” Raising his brows, Anders picks one of his favorite shirts up from the floor and looks annoyed at Mitchell, “Is that my shirt?” he asks then, looking at the grey long-sleeve shirt Mitchell practically is drowning in.

“I wanted to wear something from you now that I have the right size,” Mitchell grins toothingly up at Anders and pushes the too-long sleeves over his elbows, though they fall down almost immediately again. “It’s not my fault that the shirt I wanted was on the top shelf and I had to climb up to get it.”

“You’re going to clean this up, _Mitchy_ ,” Anders says with narrowed eyes and throws the shirt he’s still holding onto the bed before walking to the door, stopping short of the doorframe and sending one last promising look at Mitchell, “And don’t think I will let you get away with calling me a dwarf.”


	13. I broke into your apartment thinking it was mine

* * *

The first thing Anders feels upon slowly awakening is pain. A very familiar, throbbing pain behind his eyes. God, he should have kept his hands off the last vodka shots if the pounding in his head is anything to go by. He can’t even remember the last time he felt this shitty after a night out. 

Groaning, Anders runs a hand over his face and rubs the sleep from of his eyes, scrunching up his nose when a throbbing wave of pain shoots through his skull which –thankfully- ebbs away as quickly as it came.

He rolls on his side and buries his face deeper into the pillow on the couch, inhaling the soft scent of dried petals and cold smoke. A strange combination Anders notes with a crease forming between his brows. Does he even have something akin to petals? There were flowers… once? On the kitchen table? He thinks so at least, but what happened with them he can’t say. Flowers -or petals- are not something Anders has any use for aside from apologizing on occasion (and more often than not it’s Dawn who’s receiving them).

So, why does his pillow suddenly smell like dried roses?

Slowly he opens his eyes, squinting against the sunlight that filters with warm tints of gold and orange through the curtains and looks over the edge of the couch at the ground below.

Anders narrows his eyes suspiciously. That is not his couch. And _that_ ugly thing on the table is definitively not something he recognizes. He doesn’t recognize the table either.

Where the hell is he?

“Ah, you’re awake.”

With a startled squeak Anders cranes his neck up and manages to get a glimpse of a hideous purple shirt before he falls ungracefully off the edge of the couch, landing on the ground with a breathless “Unff”.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” purple-shirt apologizes with a decidedly Irish accent- he’s been to enough Irish pubs to recognize the accent by now- and Anders tries not to wince at the loud voice.

The unnaturally loud clinking sound of porcelain being placed on the coffee table sends another jab of pain through Anders’ already aching head and he lets out a disgruntled groan.

“Are you all right? You didn’t hit your head or anything did you? I’m a nurse in training and-”

“Could you _please_ stop talking, just for a second?” Anders grumbles into the carpet before he feels strong hands closing around his biceps, hauling him up on his feet. Dizziness hits him immediately, and he’s very grateful that he manages to keep the contents of his stomach inside his body, even if he wouldn’t feel all that guilty if he’d puked on the ugly shirt.

It _is_ hideous.

Maybe he should puke on it after all; he would do the other a favor.

“Sorry.”

“Just… just a bit quieter. My head feels as if Axl is having one of his tantrums in it right now,” he answers and allows the other -he yet has to see his face, he only noticed that the younger? man is taller than himself- to help him sit down on the couch he slept on.

“You all right? Do you want a coffee?” The stranger asks while taking a seat on the green armchair beside the couch, pointing at the cup with the cursive imprint _You’re my cup of tea_ with a gloved hand, a second steaming cup in his own hand.

Anders’ eyes linger for a moment on the green fingerless glove, wondering who would wear gloves indoors when it’s summer outside, before he looks at the owner of the apartment?, house? for the first time.

The young man with the dark, curly hair and the hazel eyes looks familiar to Anders; he remembers seeing him leave the apartment right next to his a few times.

His eyes widen.

“How did I come into your apartment? I went home alone last night.” He asks and watches the other carefully, feeling Bragi already on the tip of his tongue to help him out of here if needed.

“Well, it seems like our keys are quite similar, and in your drunken stupor you mistook my door for yours.” The hazel-eyed man says over the brim of his cup, a grin stretching his lips, “Imagine my surprise when I come home and find you sleeping on my couch.”

What?

Speechless he stares at the pale man. _He_ broke into the apartment of this admittedly hot guy- even if his clothing choice is horrible- and slept on his couch? That’s… he should drink a tiny bit less next time. Yeah, he definitively should. If Dawn hears of this she’ll kill him.

He clears his throat and tries to ignore the heat that shoots into his cheeks, “Well, I’m grateful that you didn’t call the police,” Not that he couldn’t have talked himself out of that situation without so much as getting a rebuke, and he _is_ grateful for not waking up with two officers looking down on him, “But why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Ah, see, as I said I’m a nurse and I came home around five and as you’re not some complete stranger but my neighbor I thought I let you sleep.” He smiles sheepishly and sips at his coffee. “And I’ve been awake since then anyway, therefore I would have noticed if you’d done some funny business.”

Anders can’t believe this man. Who lets a stranger, a _burglar –_ not that he is one, he never stole anything in his life; and the muffins don’t count, Mike should have shared the cake -sleep in their home?

Thinking about it there must be a catch. But Bragi didn’t alert him that the man lied, so he has to believe that the other was only nice to him, and that is something Anders can’t. He never got anything for free; he always had to do something in return. A favor for an apple.

Searching, he looks into the brunet’s eyes before another thought strikes him.

“You didn’t watch me sleep did you?” He asks with narrowed eyes, hating the mere thought of someone watching him while he’s out like a light, but the young man only laughs and shakes his head, wisps of dark curls falling in his face.  

“I have better things to do than watching you sleep, learning for example.”

Anders is not sure if he should feel insulted or relieved. He goes with both.

“Here, drink. It will help with your hangover.” The man leans forward and pushes the cup with the imprint in his direction, smiling encouragingly at him.

The smell of fresh coffee hits his nose and Anders feels himself gravitating to the hot drink, knowing that his headache will ease after a cup or two. Not that he wants to extend his stay, but there is fresh coffee available right now without having to wait for it and that’s what he needs at the moment.

He takes the cup and carefully takes a sip, sighing at the good taste and melting back into the soft cushion.

“You know, I don’t think I caught your name,” he says into the silence then, noticing for the first time that he doesn’t know the name of the brunet and turns his head to face him.

“It’s Mitchell,“ the brunet smiles “And it’s nice to finally meet you, Anders. Your friend Dawn told me a lot about you already.”


	14. Hurry up

* * *

Humming softly to himself Mitchell places a pair of clean sheets on the empty bed near the door before walking to the second hospital bed further in the back of the small room. Scrunching up his nose at the smell of dried blood Mitchell moves to grab for the stained blanket and sheet, wanting to change them quickly and end his shift for the day.

It’s long past ten in the evening and the only thing he wants right now is a hot bath, preferably with Anders, and then snuggling and kissing with his boyfriend under the covers until they fall asleep.

Mitchell is just about to grab the clean sheets after dumping the stained ones into the laundry cart in the hallway, when a chirping sound coming from his pocket informs him that he got a message. Taking a quick look over his shoulder at the open door he fishes his mobile out of his pocket, a smile appearing on his lips when he sees that the message is from Anders.

_You coming home soon?_

Smiling to himself the brunet types swiftly his reply. _Shift ends in a few min. Why? Missing me? x_

He doesn’t have to wait long for Anders’ answer, and when he reads the words _Hurry up_ and sees the accompanying picture of Anders’ bare chest that shows him a delicious trail of ginger hair that travels down to the low hanging trouser and a half-full bathtub in the background, he feels his cheeks growing just a bit warmer.

_Give me 15 minutes_


	15. Please Stay

* * *

~*~

“What’s that?” Anders asks, pointing with his beer bottle at the pile of magazines, but specifically at the two train tickets lying on top of them.

“Hm? What’s what?” Mitchell looks irritated at the blond before looking into the pointed direction, seeing nothing unusual but his old magazines scattered on the table and a dirty plate and mug from the day before.

“The tickets. You going on a trip?” Anders asks with a lifted brow, rolling the bottle between his hands and waiting patiently for the vampire to answer his question. “Mitchell?” Anders says the others name, a layer of unease coating his voice when Mitchell keeps silent and averts his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“… I’m thinking of moving to Wellington,” Mitchell answers finally and turns his head, looking into Anders widened eyes.

“But why? I thought you like it here?” Anders asks confused, a shimmer of hurt flashing across his handsome face, “I couldn’t have been _that_ bad of a tour guide that you want to leave Auckland now,” he says with a weak grin, his grip tight on his beer.

“Of course not,” Mitchell shakes his head, curls falling in his face, “I loved the places you showed me, I love spending time with you but that’s just the problem. I love it too much. Anders, every person I love will get hurt because of me at one point, and before that can happen to you too I’ll rather leave.” Mitchell says desperately, his gloved hands clutched tightly into fists and shaking slightly.

Anders stares open-mouthed at the brunet before closing it with an audible click. He puts his beer away and rises from his spot on the couch, moving quickly in front of the miserably looking Irishman.

“I want you to stay.” Anders says firmly, his blue eyes boring into Mitchell’s.

“Anders, I can’t-“

“I’m not letting you run away from me because you’re scared that something _might_ happen! I’m _not_ letting you go. Not now, not when I found-“Anders stops abruptly in his heated words and Mitchell stares with big eyes up at the blond god.

Anders takes a deep breath and presses his lips together, then he exhales slowly and crouches in front of Mitchell. He places his hands on the vampire’s thighs, feeling Mitchell tense for a moment before the muscles relax again and leans forward until his lips are only inches away from Mitchell’s lips.

“Please, stay.” Anders whispers against the brunet’s lips before closing the remaining distance, pressing his lips softly against the coffee-warm ones. He doesn’t close his eyes; instead he waits for a reaction of Mitchell.

Anders is about to pull back, thinking it a mistake when he feels Mitchell returning the kiss and long fingers grabbing at his arms, holding the blond in place. They close their eyes almost at the same time, surrendering themselves to the tingly feeling of having the others lips on theirs for the first time.

Anders breaks the kiss first, licking his lips to savor the lingering taste of Mitchell and coffee and watches with a small grin how Mitchell does exactly the same. “You still want to leave or do I have to kiss you again to convince you to stay?”

The brunet chuckles softly and moves his arms around Anders. “I don’t think I could have left you in the end anyway,” Mitchell confesses quietly and brushes his lips lightly against Anders’ before he kisses the blond again.


	16. Affectionate

* * *

Anders yawns, taking a sip of his beer and leans against the kitchen counter with a thin magazine in his hand. He’s on kitchen duty this afternoon, and while Anders waits for the food to finish cooking he reads an interesting article about aquariums.

Mitchell left the magazine on the kitchen table this morning with a small note, saying _Found this in a hospital room, thought it might interest you_ ♡

He would have read the magazine at work but Dawn kept him busy and only allowed him a sneak peek into the magazine about fish and aquariums during lunch.

He’s so absorbed in reading that he doesn’t notice how the bedroom door opens and his favorite vampire walks out, wearing only his dark blue sweatpants.

Anders turns, eyes not leaving the magazine and reaches blindly for the spoon to stir the noodles in the pot.

The brunet pads silently over to the blond and runs a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, yawning quietly.

He walks up behind Anders and presses his naked chest against the smaller man’s back, wrapping his arms around Anders’ waist and startles the blond out of his absorption in the article.

“Fuck! Do you want to kill me?!” Anders curses and tries to wiggle out of the embrace to scold the Irishman properly, but Mitchell only tightens his grip and nuzzles into his lovers blond hair, his stubble scratching over the tip of Anders’ left ear and not saying anything.

“Mitchell? Are you even awake?” Anders huffs partly amused and partly annoyed at his boyfriends cuddly behavior. It’s not the first and won’t be the last time that Mitchell sneaks up on him to cuddle him, but his timing is not always the best; like right now when he is cooking their dinner.

“Mhmm ‘m awake.” Mitchell mumbles in Anders’ ear, his fingers scratching softly over his lovers’ belly. The brunet lets out a happy sigh and drops his chin on Anders’ shoulder, looking with half-lidded eyes down at their almost finished meal.

“Looks good.”

“Thanks, but if you want to eat it soon you have to let go of me.”

Mitchell groans and grumbles something in Anders’ shirt but loosens his grip slowly, dragging his fingers over Anders’ waistband before kissing the blond on the neck and taking a step back.

Anders turns around, magazine forgotten on the counter, and gives Mitchell a quick kiss on the lips. A smile appears on Anders’ lips when he sees Mitchell’s state of undress and moves his hands over the vampire’s naked chest, tugging carefully on the dark hair.

“Set the table, please. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to bed and you can play the big spoon.” He smiles sweetly and strokes his thumb over the small tattoo on Mitchell’s hip.


	17. Delicious

Mitchell smiles a “Thank you.” at the waitress and takes the silver dessert fork in his right hand to slice a small piece off of the delicious looking chocolate cake on his plate.

Mitchell moans at the explosion of flavors on his tongue. The cake tastes _heavenly_.

“Should I be jealous?” Anders says amused and takes his seat across from the brunet, just coming back from the restroom, “You normally make those lovely sounds when you’re lying beneath me.”

Mitchell rolls his eyes and stuffs another piece of the delicious cake in his mouth, breathing another, quieter, moan around the fork and ignores Anders’ raised eyebrows and the amusement twinkling in the blue eyes.

“’s really good.” The brunet says with a happy smile after he swallowed and picks a new piece of chocolate on his dessert fork. “Want some?” Mitchell asks and holds the sweet dessert over the table and in front of the blond man.

When Anders doesn’t answer immediately, Mitchell starts to move his fork slowly in a circle and grins when Anders follows the dessert with his eyes.

“Stop that you egg.” Anders catches the rotating hand with a chuckle and holds it still, the fork hovering not far from his lips.

He pulls the hand closer until he can easily bite the piece off and chews delightfully on the creamy treat.

“Mhm” Anders hums and licks his lips “Delicious… but not as delicious as you.” He adds with a grin and eyes the rest of Mitchell’s chocolate cake.


	18. Rainy Day

* * *

Groaning silently Mitchell kneads his stiff fingers, trying to get some warmth back into them and presses his arms closer to his slightly shivering body, the open umbrella stuck between his arm and ribcage.

The wind picks up again, sending a gush of rain on his already soaked shoes and dark jeans.  Mitchell curses when the wind almost whips the umbrella away and he barely can catch the red thing before it gets blown away.

Thick drops of water are falling on his curly hair, plastering some strands to his forehead before he pulls the umbrella up and over his head again.

“Losing the battle with the umbrella, Mitch?” An amused voice speaks up behind Mitchell and the brunet turns around with a scowl.

“Shut up.” Mitchell mumbles half-heartedly back to the blond; he’s not interested in Anders’ bad jokes right now, not when the rain seems to suck every happy emotion out of him.

Anders looks silently at his boyfriend from beneath his black umbrella. He did notice that Mitchell is not his cheery self today- who wouldn’t with the sad-puppy-face he makes at everyone- and put a plan together to cheer his vampire up again once they are home again.

Mitchell raises his eyebrows at Anders’ gaze and only looks away when a car speeds past them, the music so loud that Mitchell silently wonders how the driver will ever hear something again.

 “I’ve got something for you.” Anders says over the sound of the steady drumming of the rain and reaches into a bag Mitchell failed to notice until now.

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” Anders smiles and pulls something red out of the bag.

Mitchell looks closer at the soft looking piece of cloth in Anders’ hand and realizes that it’s a scarf, but before he can say anything to Anders, the blond takes the scarf and throws it around Mitchell’s neck.

The brunet marvels at the soft feeling of the red scarf against his skin and how he feels a bit warmer already.

“Thank you.” The brunet breathes with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Dracula.” Anders grins back, pleased to be the one who is responsible for the first smile on Mitchell’s lips on that day.

“Now let’s get back home and out of the rain. It feels as if my feet are swimming in water.” Anders says with a grin and takes the cold hand of Mitchell, locking their fingers together and pulls the brunet down the street and into the heavy rain.


	19. Queen

* * *

He noticed her the moment she stepped into the pub.

For every human she may look like an ordinary woman, not overly beautiful or bad looking, just the kind of normal you can overlook easily but he noticed her at once. There was a chill surrounding her that let him shudder; it was something Mitchell only ever felt once in his long life.

It was the aura of an Old One.

He carefully watches her walking through the crowds, like a predator assessing the worth of a potential prey, her dark eyes roaming through the room until they settle on him.

Instantly his body goes rigid, his muscles tensing and there’s the faint hope that she will move her gaze away, that something else will catch her attention but the toothy smile she gives him crushes his small hope of being left alone.

“Mitchell? Everything alright?” the confused voice of Anders reaches him through the fog of talking people and dark, watchful eyes.

Slowly and with a last look at the female vampire he turns his head towards Anders.

“What? Oh yes, yes everything’s fine…” he mumbles, giving the blond man a crooked smile.

“Are you sure?” Anders looks skeptical at him, his eyes telling Mitchell that Anders knows and that he doesn’t believe him one bit.

“Do you know her?” Anders asks him then, looking over his shoulder. He tightens the grip on his beer bottle before turning around. And like he feared, the vampire is walking towards them.

“No.” he answers short and puts his drink on the table, cursing his lack of luck.

He takes a protective step in front of Anders, ignoring the confused protests of the blond man and shielding him from the gracefully approaching woman, “Welcome to Auckland, John Mitchell vampire king of Bristol, I’m Aria, queen of the Auckland vampires.” She greets him far too cheerful for Mitchell’s taste. “And Anders Johnson, mortal vessel of Bragi, it is nice to meet you, I knew your antecessor.” The vampire queen smiles over Mitchell’s shoulder at the startled blond.

He shifts his weight, trying to block Anders from her view completely but she’s tall and can easily look at the reincarnated god nonetheless.

“I’m not sure if it’s a pleasure or not to meet you.” He answers carefully “And I’m no longer king, I left everything behind when I came to New Zealand.” And almost everyone of his former clan is dead anyway, he adds mentally.

“That’s not entirely true, John Mitchell. You may have left your country but you never gave up your kingship.”

He narrows his eyes, even if he is still king it doesn’t interest him, he’s here half across the world and he has no interest to leave again.

Mitchell almost jumps when he feels fingers on his back, slipping lower over the plaid shirt he’s wearing until they settle on his lower back. He risks a quick look in Anders’ blue eyes but wishes he hadn’t when he sees the knowing smile from the watching queen.

“I leave you both alone then, I still have matters to attend to before meeting with my husband. It was nice to be able to meet you, though and I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” She glances at Anders before her eyes turn black for a fleeting moment when she turns her gaze at him; and he knows that they are not just formal words but an invitation he should follow.

He barely refrains from glowering at her and just gives her a short nod. He’s glad when she finally turns her back to them and leaves, it makes breathing so much easier now that the tight feeling is gone.

“What the hell? What the fuck was that?” Anders grouses and steps in front of him, beer swaying dangerously in his hand and for a second he fears for his shirt.

“I think it was some kind of checking up on me… but I’ not sure if the meeting was coincidence or planned.” He admits with pursed lips, “But that’s not my main concern, I don’t like that she knew about you.”

Anders stops fidgeting with his bottle and frowns, “Yeah, it’s a disturbing thought that other vampires may know about us gods. Mike is so going to be pissed.”

*.o0o.*

“By the way, I met John Mitchell today.” Aria mumbles against her husband’s throat.

“The king of Bristol? I thought he’s still in England or dead.”

“No. No, he’s here.” She moans when bloody fingers caress her breasts. “You should have seen him, tall, dark and so handsome-“ she hisses when he bites her playfully in the shoulder.

“You like him.” he states, blond hair brushing over her cheeks when he kisses his way down her neck.

“Mhm, I’m sure you’ll like him and his god lover too when we’ll see them again.” Aria mumbles with a grin before sinking her fangs into the heated flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
